A familiar face
by CarlisleCullen-4ever
Summary: What if Carlisle knew Laurent from before the baseball game, where did they meet, how did they meet?


**Can I have it noted I am not racist and I am greatly apposed black slaves and any sort of slaves. Oh and I am basing this Laurent of the guy in the movie cause in the book he has olive toned skin please read and review *begging***

**I own nothing apart from the idea**

The room was filled with the smell of tobacco and alcohol, cheers and cries of gamblers stood out against the thrum of voices. A man sat in a corner alone reading, he was young, barely looking 24, blond and easily the most handsome man in the room. His paper white skin stood out from the dark skinned servants and the red faced Gamblers. His eyes were like drops of melted gold.

A man, fat and an unhealthy colour came and sat beside him

"Carlisle my friend, have a drink, do not sit in this corner, reading have fun." He said belching loudly

"No thank you" Carlisle replied, of course he would not, Vampires do not eat or drink, well not the drinks this man would be able to offer him. He lusts for the rich blood of the animals that roam outside this seaside town.

"Well… if you must read, why not at home, in a comfy chair with a slave serving you food and wine" the fat man said nudging him slightly.

Carlisle sighed

"Charles you know well enough I do not agree with slavery, black people are the same as us, their only difference is the colour of there skin, but I know what you will say next, tomorrow there is a slave ship docking, I shall purchase a young man, then I will set him free, he shall be my companion, not my slave" Carlisle said firmly before bidding the man good night and heading out into the dark night.

CARLISLE POV

I walked home, glancing up at the stars I looked for reassurance, tomorrow I must go and buy a slave, even if I were to set him free. People were getting suspicious and that was not what I needed right now. Maybe company would be good, I had been alone for to long, of course I could not keep him long, not without telling him my secret. I arrived home still thinking about this and spent the rest of the night brooding over what was to be done about my soon to be companion.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

**NO POV**

The ship docks and the black slaves are lead to a small pen where they could be easily observed. These slaves in particular had arrived from the French colonies where they had been working on the plantations. Recently the demand for slaves had grown so to keep people happy a deal had been struck and some of the slaves had been sent over seas to be sold. Most were thin and had dull sunken eyes from at least 2 years of pain and hard work.

Carlisle strolls into the crowd of people, his beauty and grace send the woman swooning and the mean clinging protectively to them to keep them from this handsome man. Crowds part to let him through, he walks up trying to hide his disgust at the conditions these people are kept in.

CARLISLE POV

This was horrible, humans treated like they were no better than the white people standing here, I swallowed the venom that had risen to my mouth and looked them over with sad eyes. These poor people, it made me want to cry.

I saw a young man standing some way of, his seemed to be trying to hide from the cold glares of the other people. I walked over to him and spoke to him in French

"Hello, what is your name" I tried to say it in a friendly way, so he would not think I was rude and horrible like the other people.

"Laurent" he whispered back, cowering away form me slightly. I smiled at him, I got the feeling he was more scared the man in charge of him than me.

"Excuse me, I would like to purchase this man" I called to the dealer pointing at Laurent, I hated the way it sounded, cruel and as if I did not care .I mentally winced at that thought wishing I had never thought it even if it was true.

Three hours later I found myself talking in French to my new companion and friend, he told me his life, everything from the first moments of his life, I told him he was a free man, I told him I would teach him English and how to read and write, how to do everything a person might need. It was a hard to teach him, but I was patient enough to teach him.

HALF A YEAR LATER…

Laurent walked into the living room of our house

"Carlisle, can I have a word"

"Of course" I said smiling at him

"What are you, you always make excuses never to eat, you disappear sometimes, your eyes change colour, sometimes you move to fast, your are strong and you never seem to change?" his voice broke with fear, we was scared of me.

"Laurent its time to tell you the truth, I am a vampire, do not be scared, I only feed on animals, I sparkle in the sun, I am super strong and super fast, I will never age, I am over 100 years old" I said it in one breath of air, I was waiting for him to run, to shout to try to fight me, but nothing. He took a deep breath in and sat down beside me, I patted his shoulders

"Its ok, I will not hurt you" I promised him

"I know" he said, his trust startled me, all of his trust had shocked me, but this was the most shocking, he trusted me. I felt such warmth, such happiness, that somebody knew about me, but would trust me.

1 YEAR LATER…

The door bell rang, I walked over and answered, if I was human the shokc would have killed me.

"Aro… how nice to see you after all these years" I said smiling warmly and shaking his hand.

"Carlisle, yes, it has been to long… we are hear to talk to you about your little human friend, you know he can not know our secret. We have come to take him back to Volturi, we will change him there" Aro's eyes had hardened, I took in his guard and nodded, when Aro wanted something he got it, I would never be able to convince him otherwise.

"Laurent" I called and he came to the door

"Carlisle, who are these people?"

"Laurent, you will be going with these people, they will make you like me" I told him sadly, He looked at him his wide brown eyes sad and hurt.

"I am sorry Laurent, you have to go" I told him firmly, He nodded sadly and allowed himself to be swept away from me. That night I sat unable to move, my companion, my only friend was gone.

2 months later I got a message from the Volturi

_Dear Carlisle_

_I am writing to inform you that Laurent has left us and decided to be a nomad, he met some other vampires to travel with and seemed happy._

_Hope you are well _

_Aro _

I had read it and wondered what would become of him, I even wondered ifh e was alive or if he had been a snack for the Volturi guard on the way back to Italy.

THE TIME WHEN THE CULLENS FIRST SEE LAURENT…

A young, handsome black man enters the field first, I stopped breathing for a moment, I knew this man, even as a vampire I knew his face, the so familiar face of the man who had been my companion for a year and a half.

"Laurent" I breathed, at the same time I saw his lips move

"Carlisle"…


End file.
